


Sweet Eighteen

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday presents from your demon boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Eighteen

"What are you doing for your birthday?" one of Setsuna's classmates asks.

Setsuna turns a bright shade of red and stammers something that nobody understands.

"He's turning eighteen, he's getting laid," somebody else says, and his classmates laugh while he sinks into his chair.

Mirai clears her throat. "Aren't you the one that tried to have a party at a love hotel for _your_ birthday, Shimizu-kun?" she asks.

"K-Kaname-chan, that was just a joke-"

The conversation turns elsewhere.

Setsuna's birthday is a day off of school, which is lucky. Setsuna thinks that Zett would track him down no matter where he was, and it would be difficult to explain the stranger to his classmates. As it is, he's barely gotten breakfast down before there's an insistent knock on his door.

"I'm coming," he calls. He's not surprised in the least when Zett is there on the other side, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hi," Zett says. He steps inside, locks the door behind him, and pounces.

Zett is more than capable of chaste kisses, sweet kisses that last only a moment and that even Lucifer couldn't object to. This has as much in common with those kisses as the sun has with the moon. This kiss is full of lust, deep to the point of suffocation.

When Setsuna finally breaks it for a chance to speak amidst his heavy breaths, he says, "Not on the floor, Zett-!"

Zett doesn't answer. His mouth is already attached to a spot on Setsuna's neck and it doesn't part until a glaringly red mark is left. Setsuna makes a note to himself to wear a high collar tomorrow: to himself, because Zett is kissing him again and it's hard to imagine stopping this kiss until absolutely necessary.

Zett's knee is pressed between Setsuna's thighs, and rubs; Setsuna's whole body arcs. Zett rubs a little more deliberately, letting the kiss stop so there's nothing to swallow Setsuna's whimper.

"I want you so badly. I'm going to make you come once for every year I've waited," Zett murmurs. When Setsuna reaches to return the unfamiliar feeling - it had never been like this when he was alone even when he'd thought of Zett - Zett catches his hand in his. Bringing it to his lips, he sucks one of his fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue run over the whole thing without a speck missing his attention. Setsuna groans.

His other hand deftly unbuckles Setsuna's belt and slips inside his underwear. Zett swallows the cries of his name with another deep kiss.

Setsuna can't help it, though he wants to last, to keep this blazingly hot feeling in him forever. His toes curl and he comes into Zett's hand.

Zett breaks the kiss. Grinning, he brings his hand up and licks away every drop of come. Setsuna turns a bright red and looks away.

"Okay," Zett says, pecking him on the cheek. "Now we get off the floor."

Setsuna's bedroom is unusually plain for a teenager. Embarrassment about that is the last thing on Setsuna's mind as he settles on his bed. What's more embarrassing are the shorts discarded haphazardly next tot the door and the demon pushing his legs apart.

"Zett, are you sure you want to-"

Zett apparently wants to, because Setsuna can't even finish the sentence before he's enveloped by soft lips and a warm, eager mouth. Zett slurps and hums in pleasure as he works his way down, until there's hardly any room in his mouth at all. There's no way that Setsuna would protest now.

Hesitantly, he threads his fingers through the tuft of hair Zett can never get to stay under his hat. Zett makes a soft approving noise around him and Setsuna shudders in return.

A questions pops into his mind, and somehow he manages to keep it from disappearing into the waves of pleasure and need.

"Zett," he asks, "h-have you done this before?"

The slightest of shakes of the head. Zett separates from him, making him groan even though he brought it on himself. "I practiced on popsicles and bananas. For years." With that he dives back in.

Setsuna doesn't know how long he lasts the second time, but when it's done he's pretty sure that Zett swallowed even though his eyes are hazy and it's hard to tell.

Zett wipes his mouth and pulls himself up beside him. "You're not going to sleep, are you?" he asks, waving a hand in front of his face.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually..." Setsuna mutters.

A tsk. "If you're sleeping you can't fuck me."

"...I'm awake again," Setsuna says slowly.

Zett strips out of his clothing, including his hat and ponytail, and rescues a tube of lubricant from his pants pocket. After spreading some on his fingers, he sets to work spreading himself open. It takes a little longer for Setsuna to get hard again as Zett moves on to apply the lube to him, but eventually he's ready.

Setsuna hesitates. "So what should I-"

"I'll take care of it." Zett crawls into Setsuna's lap and aligns himself. "It's your birthday after all."

The push isn't an even slide, and Zett makes a small noise of discomfort but presses onward. Setsuna means to voice some concern but all that comes out is "Zett- Zett, you're so-"

"Glad to hear it." Zett's grin has no crack in it. "Happy birthday, Setsuna. I love you."

It feels weird but... good, in a way, to hear that sheathed fully inside of Zett. "I-I love you too."

Zett pulls himself up but not fully off, and then the next press downward is faster and he doesn't seem as discomforted. The next draws out a moan from both of them. The next blurs together with the one after it, until Setsuna doesn't know how to think about anything else.

Zett's not quite done when Setsuna goes soft inside of him. After sliding off, he reaches for himself, and finds that Setsuna's hand is already there. Zett leans in and kisses Setsuna gently, and that is enough for him to finish.

"Remind me to change the bedsheets when I wake up," Setsuna says, already half-asleep. "And to take a shower."

"I owe you more sex when you wake up," Zett replies. "I promised you for another year."

"You'll have lots and lots of opportunities to make up for those years." Setsuna tugs at his shoulder. "Sleep with me?"

A smile crosses Zett's face, and he curls up next to him. "Of course, Setsuna."


End file.
